Maplestar
Maplestar is a tortoiseshell, long-haired, sabertooth tiger Laguz with amber eyes and a long, fluffy tail. He got his apprentice name Maple for his hair color. He was named Mapleleaf as an adult afterwards. He became a senior officer due his loyalty and braveness. A few months later he became deputy. He got to be leader of BeastClan right after the death of the former leader, Emberheart, after a fight against Almaria. Appearance Personality and Interests Maplestar was once the loyalest member of BeastClan and a proud creature. Today he is leader. He is strong, clever and he always knows to make the best choice in a bad situation. In his eyes, the loyalty to the clan is the most important thing, even if it means to give up another thing. In a fight, Maplestar tries his best to protect those who he loves. Because of his huge size as an animal, he is a strong enemy, but he would never kill another creature without a good reason. Relationships Everheart The father of Maplestar, who was formerly a leader of BeastClan. Maplestar used to see him as his idol when he was a child, but Everheart died when he was still a cub, in a battle against Almaria. Even though he always tried to be like him, knowing he was the best BeastClan leader ever. Shattergrace Goldensong : His mate and wife. They knew each other from Tia's birth on and always stayed friends. He fell in love with her as a child and though he never really showed his affection, he wasn't rejected by her after he surprisingly kissed her the first time. Even if she loves Maplestar, he doubts that he is worth her love, and therefore doubts her feelings for him often. Tia tries to be a good mother and mate to him whenever she can. Crow Angel Amberbreeze Raincloud Pebblepool History In the Before Series In the Original Series First Generation : Mapleleaf is deputy of BeastClan. He first is shown when he interrupts the fight between Thistlefang and Crow, at their first meeting. He takes Crow to the council cave, where Emberheart is awaiting them. Mapeleleaf calmy listens to the words of his leader and friend, but it deeply hurt, when it is mentioned that Crow could replace him as the deputy soon. Even though, he does not show his sadness and just leaves. : The next day he talks to Zero, who seems to be very interested in talking to him. They befriend each other, though Mapleleaf is a bit sceptical about the loner. : ... : Right when Crow and Tia are about to marry, Crow stops the ceremony to tell Tia she loves someone else, not him. Maplestar, who had been at the cave entrance for a while, goes to the altar after a few words spoken between the former couple. He apologizes to Tia for leaving her alone all the time and officially proposes to her in front of the altar. They get married by the words of Ysaba and directly leave after the congratulations of the other clan members, to have their wedding night. Maplestar, however, falls into the same instinct rage he had fallen into before while the process and hurts Tia badly, so they stop, to not hurt her any longer. : In the following days Maplestar announces his family to be a royal family again, due to the pure blood, which makes Tia think of having babies. They try to sleep with each other very often, but it always ends up in Tia having pain from Maplestar's instinct rage. Anyway, it works out, since Tia starts to think she got pregnant and is now considered a queen. : ... : After Maplestar arrives back at the clan camp, he asks Tia about Yune and she tells him where he could find the FeatherClan apprentice. Maplestar aks Yune to follow him into the council cave, where he tells Yune about Penna's captivity. They decide that Yune has to go back to the archives to keep them save. : Due to the fact that Crow has taken over every clan but BeastClan, Maplestar and Tia think about possible things which could happen if they don't stop him. There Tia comes to speak of their children again, what makes Maplestar even more desperate about the future. He tells his mate that they would need way more warriors to defeat the dark. In the same moment Farrah peeks into the tent and is immediately caught by Maplestar, who takes her out to the highledge. Following he makes her, Pandora and Popi into apprentices. Afterwards he gathers a patrol to join him in fighting Crow and makes his way to Almaria. Second Generation Pebblepool's Prophecy Trivia *Maplestar actually has the appearance of a Sabertooth Cat, but is a Sabertooth Tiger. *He is almost a Pure-Blood, because his ancestors completely existed of Laguz. *He has Untamed blood because he is kin of Sabertooth. *Apparently he has a strong affection for the former leaders of BeastClan and the Great Wars. Family Members Mate: : Goldensong: Living, BeastClan Member Mother: : Shattergrace: Living, BeastClan Member Father: : Everheart: Deceased, Verified Fading Mirror Member Sister: : Unnamed: Deceased, Verified Fading Mirror Member Uncle: : Knightspear: Unknown, Suspected Fading Mirror Member Cousins: : Thistlefang: Living, BeastClan Member : Stormeye: Living, Daylight BeastClan Warrior : Summersnow: Deceased, Verified Fading Mirror Member Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Before Characters Category:BeastClan Members Category:Warriors Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:Leader